


Pseudonymity

by stirlingphoenix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bathroom Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, entirely self-indulgent work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stirlingphoenix/pseuds/stirlingphoenix
Summary: “‘S thing open for business?” The other knocks on the plywood wall between them in a hesitant manner, giving Kuroo the impression that he holds a few reservations about the entire thing, not that Kuroo plans on making the situation any easier for him.“Stick it in and find out,” Kuroo drawls, getting down on his knees and peeking through the hole, getting a good look at the stranger's clothed cock. Already, he sees the slightest of bulges under those dark jeans, causing him to lick his lips in anticipation.





	Pseudonymity

This isn’t the sort of thing Kuroo is used to. In fact, he’s never done anything quite so salacious before in his life, but that’s exactly why he wants it. Right now, more than anything else, he yearns for something new, something exciting, something downright nasty.

And Kuroo finds exactly what he needs in a bathroom stall of a sleazy bar. What he finds is more luck on his part than anything else, but since it’s here, he’s not about to question it. This delightful little treat he's found comes in the form of a small hole drilled into the side wall of the cubicle, one that's just big enough for some lucky guy to stick his dick in and receive the surprise of a lifetime.

Kuroo hardly waits two seconds before the restroom door swings open, signaling the arrival of what he hopes is one hot piece of ass. Just as he expects, the other man saunters over into the stall right next to his, and no sooner has he locked the door behind him before Kuroo finds himself snickering, kindly letting the newcomer know that not only is he not alone, but provided he's up for a little fun, Kuroo's more than willing to play along.

“‘S thing open for business?” The other knocks on the plywood wall between them in a hesitant manner, giving Kuroo the impression that he holds a few reservations about the entire thing, not that Kuroo plans on making the situation any easier for him.

“Stick it in and find out,” Kuroo drawls, getting down on his knees and peeking through the hole, getting a good look at the stranger's clothed cock. Already, he sees the slightest of bulges under those dark jeans, causing him to lick his lips in anticipation.

On the other side, pale hand runs over his pants, but doesn't move open them. “How do I know I won’t get my dick cut off?”

“You don’t.” A sly smirk tugs at the corner of Kuroo’s lips as tries to sound cool and not laugh. “But the mystery’s part of the fun~”

In spite of his skepticism, the man begins to palm his growing erection through the clothing, as if to prepare himself for Kuroo. “I don’t know if the chances of getting a mediocre blowjob are worth the possibility of losing my manhood.” There's a teasing lilt in his voice that Kuroo is less than amused with.

Kuroo feigns a gasp. “You take that back.” He may be many things, but being called ‘mediocre’ in any capacity is just uncalled for.

He expects another snarky remark, something that'll make him want to give that dick a feisty nip or two if he ever gets ahold of it, but that salty notion is all too fleeting and disappears the second the stranger starts undoing his trousers. His motions are painfully slow, as if he's all too aware of Kuroo's gaze, and is intentionally making a show of this. Even with his impatience growing, Kuroo admits he rather enjoys the spectacle before him as he licks his lips once more in anticipation, already imagining what the man's precum will taste like on the tip of his tongue. The sound of the zipper coming undone is like music to his ears, and it's only matter of seconds before Kuroo's looking right at the thin layer of silk that serves as the only barrier that keeps him from a bird's-eye view of what he just knows is a perfectly delicious cock. Again, the stranger palms his erection through his underwear, and Kuroo has to keep himself from salivating when a low, guttural moan rips itself from the man's throat, making the entire experience that much more exciting for him.

After what feels like an eternity, slim fingers reach into the front of his boxers and pull out the erect cock Kuroo's dying to see. The sight of engorged flesh has him purring in pure delight, and he can hardly wait to get ahold of that sweet dick and get a little taste.

“Like what you see?” His voice is a teasing as ever, and only then does Kuroo realize his mouth is agape.

“I've seen better,” Kuroo manages to reply without missing a beat.

The stranger scoffs, but otherwise doesn’t say anything that suggests he might've caught on as he steps closer to the hole.

“Go on then, prove to me that that mouth of yours is good for something aside from lip service.” His honeyed voice all but compels Kuroo to listen as he watches that sweet dick slide through the hole and over to him.

“With pleasure~” he purrs, leaning in so that he's mere centimeters away from the other man's cock. Without another word, Kuroo leans in and presses his lips against the tip of the stranger's dick and instantly parts them, taking the cock into his mouth just enough to fit his lips around the head, eagerly sucking on it like it's the world's finest delicacy. Hearing a low hum coming from behind the wall, Kuroo takes it upon himself to go a step further, and hollows his cheeks so he can start taking the stranger's length into his mouth, going until the tip of his nose comes into contact with curly tendrils of brown pubic hair, while the tip of the man's dick meets the back of his throat at the same time.

“Mmm~” Kuroo purrs around the other man's cock as he continues to suck him off for all he's worth, eliciting the other man's shameless moans with each twirl of his tongue against engorged flesh. He refuses to let up with his ministrations for even a second and having his trick desperately trying to push into the wall and drive his dick further down his throat only encourages him to keep going.

Everything about this way too hot for Kuroo to handle, and soon he inevitably gives into the supreme temptation of touching himself. While still giving the devilish stranger what Kuroo is certain is the blowjob of his life, he reaches down to run a hand over his covered erection, teasing himself for a bit before finally giving himself a small reprieve and unceremoniously shoving his hand down his jeans to jerk himself off. After treating himself to a few rushed strokes, he lets go of his dick in favor of pleasuring himself in a different way. Reaching behind himself, Kuroo's far more graceful this time in the way he slides his hand down his backside and under his pants, (he'd neglected to put on underwear earlier because the extra clothing would just get in the way) feeling the smooth skin and running a finger along the cleft of his ass, almost toying with himself as he finally dips his finger in between his cheeks and really starts playing with himself.

It doesn't take him long to come into contact with the silicone toy he has hidden inside of him. It does a modest job of keeping him filled (at least for the time being) but it's nowhere near big enough to truly satisfy him, so naturally he decides to move things along so to speak, and uses two fingers to lazily push his butt plug in and out of his ass, all the while relishing in the delightful little 'squelching’ sound the lubed-up toy makes as it moves against his inner walls. He knows better than to think his actions will ever appease his growing hunger, in fact, they only arouse him even more, inevitably causing him to moan like a wanton whore around the man's erect cock.

“God you sound so good,” the stranger purrs as once again he thrusts against the wall in a feeble attempt to get further into Kuroo's mouth, “you must be taking good care of yourself back there, eh?”

“Mmm,” Kuroo hums in agreement. “Plug’s just not doing it for me anymore.”

“Liar,” the stranger sucks in a heavy breath. “you didn't plug yourself for this.

“Wanna bet?” Kuroo asks breathlessly, his voice muffled with his lips still wrapped around the man’s cock. Without giving him time to respond, Kuroo pulls the toy out completely, making himself hiss at the loss before setting the plug on the grimy floor and sliding it under the stall for the other to see.

“Fuck,” he lets out in a low, guttural moan. “You want it bad, don't you?”

“Want your cock that bad,” he corrects, sliding his tongue along the underside of the other man's cock, making sure it was nice and wet for him. “Just how I like it~” Kuroo snickers, pulling away from the other's erect dick with a loud pop, a sly grin spreads across Kuroo's face as he brings his hand up to give the cock he's been working a few languid jerks while leaning in to lick at the leaking tip.

“And now I feel so empty,” Kuroo practically whines, “think you could help a guy out?”

“Yeah, I’ll fill your sweet hole for you, baby.” Aside from one noticeable hitch his breathing, the man manages to sound perfectly composed. “Just c’mere.”

Kuroo doesn’t need to be told twice. Letting go of the other man’s cock entirely, he reaches down into his pocket and pulls out a condom; it takes less than two seconds for him to rip the wrapper open with his teeth, take the condom out, and place it at the tip of the man’s cock, where again he presses his lips against the latex before opening his mouth and moves forward, unrolling the condom up the dick with his lips as he goes up to the base. The taste of latex and cheap lube fills his mouth, but he ignores the unsavory flavor, knowing the payoff will be more than worth it. With one last twirl of his tongue around the length, he pulls away completely.

“Christ,” Kuroo can almost feel him shivering against the other side of the wall, “I hope your ass is at least half as good as your mouth.”

“Heh,” Kuroo lets out a low snicker as he stands back up. “Guess you’re about to find out.”

With a flick of his wrist, Kuroo has his fly undone and is pushing his jeans down to his knees before turning around, facing the other, graffiti-covered wall. Even with the amusing scrawl written all over the wall, it's nowhere near as interesting as the glory hole he's about to take a thorough pounding through in the other wall. Taking a deep breath, Kuroo places his hands against the wall and bends over, immediately lining his ass up with the other man's cock. Without further preamble, he pushes himself back onto the dick, slowly taking it inside inch by inch until his ass meets the wall and he can't go any further.

Kuroo's waited for this moment ever since stepping into this scuzzy men's bathroom, but he could never have anticipated the satisfaction he gains from having complete control over the situation -- the pace, how deep he takes it, and if he bends just right, he can thrust back and land a direct hit to his prostate -- he's in charge of everything, which just makes the experience so much sweeter. Of course, the entire point of plugging himself up for this had been to eliminate the need for any real need for preparation (in addition as an extra means of pleasure) but he's beginning to think it wasn't enough. Kuroo lives for being filled to the brim and the stretch is nothing short of divine, but even can’t deny that this particular hard-on he's about to fuck himself on is going to take a few moments to get used to. Lucky for him, his companion seems to understand his plight.

“Shit, you’re fuckin’ tight.” He can practically hear the other man grimacing on the other side. “I stand corrected, your ass is even better than that filthy mouth of yours. How the fuck do you do it?”

“Just for you, sweetheart~” Kuroo manages to chuckle in response, however, his breathlessness undercuts the air of cockiness he's trying to convey. Again, his friend shudders against the wall, resulting in a delightful tingling sensation shooting up his spine, however, the feeling makes his need to adapt even more apparent. “Gimme a sec.”

“Yeah...” A soft sigh leaves the other's lips.

After a few moments, Kuroo decides that he’s adequately adjusted to the man's size and ready to go. Still bracing himself against the other wall, he starts pulling himself off the cock, flexing his arm muscles as his upper half comes closer to the wall and stopping when he has nothing but the tip left inside of him. As if Kuroo’s still trying to test the waters with this new experiment of his, he pushes back with the same gradual pace, extending his arms until once again he reaches the other wall.

“Fuck,” Kuroo lets out in a low moan before repeating the motion, this time going faster and filling himself up that much harder. Next time he doesn't need to pause in his ministrations and continues thrusting back on the stranger's dick over and over again, making sure he's seeing stars with every push. Maybe it’s not the most comfortable position he’s ever used, but the raw euphoria he gets from this cancels out the ache that’s already starting to make itself known in his arm and leg muscles. He knows it’s going to hurt like hell in the morning, but he couldn’t care less, not when his top priority right now is to get off. So, he keeps going, vigorously fucking himself on a stranger's cock like his life depends on it.

The need to cum hits him far too quickly than he’s used to, but when it does, Kuroo is quick to reach in between his legs and wrap a hand around his own erection and pumping it, leaving himself only one arm of support as his hand alternates between long, smooth strokes which are borderline torture, and fast, erratic jerks that rival the pace he’s already using to fuck.

“Damn, you're so -- fuck…” Whatever his partner wants to say is abruptly cut off by what Kuroo might argue is the loudest moan of the night thus far, which makes Kuroo wonder how sound-proof this tiny bathroom is. Trivial thoughts are far too fleeting, however, for that notion, along with any speculation about the specific adjective he wanted to say do nothing to distract him from his sole objective, and by now, Kuroo’s so close he can almost taste it.

“Hey,” despite being completely breathless, he forces himself to speak, “hey are you --”

“Yeah,” the other man manages to reply, as somehow, he knows exactly what Kuroo's going for. “Yeah, gimme what you got baby.”

His dark, velveteen voice, along with one last hard jab to his sweet spot is all it takes to send Kuroo over the edge. He comes hot and heavy in his hand while still thrusting back on his new friend’s dick with the same precarious speed as before, only now that he’s spent, it takes a lot more effort to keep it up. Lucky for him, he doesn't have to, for his companion is only one step behind him. The haphazard pounding against the wall comes to an abrupt stop, and Kuroo knows then and there that he's just as fucked as he is. Without the need to continue his thrusting, he's able to channel his efforts into keeping himself standing -- a task which proves increasingly difficult by the second when his legs have gone so numb that they've all but turned to jello.

With a soft sigh, Kuroo reaches up and grabs ahold of the top of the stall getting as much leverage as he can while he hoists himself up to stand at full height while simultaneously pulling off his acquaintance's now flaccid cock. “Shit,” Kuroo mutters under his breath, resting his head against the wall for a few seconds as he regains his senses.

“Hey, are you okay?” He hears a soft knock on the other wall. If Kuroo's not mistaken, there’s the slightest trace of concern in the other man’s voice.

Amazingly enough, that’s all it takes to set Kuroo back into action. Grabbing some toilet paper from the dispenser, he hastily cleans up the cum that covers the wall, before turning back to retrieve the butt plug off the floor, (and because he’s in a generous mood) he also pulls the used condom off the guy’s cock.

“Well whaddya know, in the end, your dick stayed intact after all,” Kuroo teases as he ties the condom and exits the cubicle. Just as Kuroo’s about to take his leave, he hears the distinct sound of a zipper being redone, causing him to whip back around and face the stall.

“Don’t you dare come out until I’ve left, got it?”

“You don’t want to see my gorgeous face?” The stranger sounds more than a little offended, not that Kuroo particularly cares.

“I don’t,” Kuroo replies matter-of-factly, throwing both the toy (because there was no way in hell he’d use that thing again after it had been on the filthy bathroom floor and no amount sterilization would ever change the fact that he knows where it’s been), the waste paper, and condom away into the trash bin. “That’s not part of the deal,” he adds in a voice that is equally as nonchalant as he stops in front of the sink to wash his hands, catching a glimpse of his reflection in the dirty mirror at the same time. Seeing his hair in a state of complete disarray (even more so than usual) causes the slightest of frowns to play upon his lips. He expects to look like he’s just been fucked after by with a partner he’s had more contact with, one who had the chance to touch and muss up his hair, but this? This just ridiculous. Maybe he should have known that such intense back-and-forth motions would have been enough to ruin what little style he had before, but even if he’s destined to sport an atrocious bedhead regardless of whatever sexual activity he engages in, Kuroo concludes that it’s totally worth it, especially with this particular companion.

“You’re so mean.” Kuroo can just imagine how cute he must be right now, crossing his arms over his chest and sulking over the blatant mistreatment, and while Kuroo is amiss at the lost opportunity, anonymity is the name of the game, and he’s not about to lose it.

“Heh,” Kuroo pulls open the restroom door, stops just before stepping out, and turns back to the man, who surprisingly enough, as heeded his order. “Get used to it, babe.” He raises his hand to his lips, blowing the stranger a kiss before finally leaving the bathroom, letting the door slam shut behind him.

Now that he’s back out in the open, Kuroo finds that he’s not really sure what to do with himself. Fortunately, his legs act on their own accord, carrying him away from the restroom and over to the bar. After taking a seat, he orders a gin and tonic, or which he receives just a moment later.

“Well hey, there sexy.” A smooth, incredibly familiar voice purrs into his ear as a pair of arms slide around his waist. “Long time no see.”

“Why hello, beautiful~” Kuroo replies, turning to look at his one and only, his beloved Oikawa, before wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close. “Don’t get me wrong, I actually adore your gorgeous face, but this kinda ruins the whole anonymity thing, doesn't it?”

Oikawa’s lips morph into a pout. “What good is glory hole sex if my man won’t even cuddle with me after!?” he huffs.

“Say that a little louder will you?” The teasing lilt in his voice doesn't match his chiding words. “I’m not sure the entire bar heard,” he adds with a smirk as he leans into place a chaste kiss on Oikawa's lips. “I missed this though.”

“Hmm?” Oikawa dons a pensive expression that lasts for all of two seconds before a playful grin spreads across his face. “You mean this?” Oikawa asks before kissing Kuroo back.

“Yeah, that.” Kuroo smiles into the kiss before pulling back to meet Oikawa's gaze. “Think I'll be giving you a lot more of them next time.”

“You better,” Oikawa’s pout is still very much in place as he closes the gap between them once more, and only then can Kuroo feel the corners of Oikawa’s lip turn upwards. “You owe me twice as much, plus interest,” Oikawa adds after the kiss is broken.

“I promise I’m good for it,” Kuroo laughs, taking another sip of his drink before handing the glass to Oikawa so he can finish it. “Take me home, and let's do it your way this time.”

“The best way,” Oikawa replies as he lifts the drink to his lips and downs what’s left in one gulp.

“The loving way,” Kuroo nods in agreement, taking out his wallet and sets a bill on the counter before grabbing Oikawa's hand as he rises to his feet.

Oikawa doesn’t say anything; he only offers Kuroo a tender smile as he sets the empty glass on the counter and gives Kuroo’s hand a soft squeeze before leading him home, where Kuroo pays his debt in full and makes sweet love to him while looking into his beautiful eyes the entire time.


End file.
